


Crossing Oceans

by Frost Nightfire (MsFrostFire), MsFrostFire



Series: Crossing Oceans (Victor Fic) [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Chaptered, Cruise Ships, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Novel, POV First Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFrostFire/pseuds/Frost%20Nightfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFrostFire/pseuds/MsFrostFire
Summary: The first chapter in a possible fanfiction novel between Victor and MC. Romance, tension, adventure! When Victor surprises MC with a vacation she can't refuse, she's suddenly on the ocean with him! What adventures could possibly await our cast? Only one way to find out...~I am continuously inspired to write because of the folks in this discord: https://discord.gg/ydfGpzqFeel free to join, and see their work too! (18+)~I consent to the Organization of Transformative Works (OTW) terms of service and explicitly deny rights to reprint, share, or redistribute this work on any platform not owned by OTW #





	1. Casting Off

"Finally done for the day." I lean back in my chair, stretching my arms high above my head. "The weekend is officially starting!"  
I save the documents on my computer before sending them to Victor. He's always so busy at LFG, but he let me know that I had better send my proposals and drafts of show ideas to him before submitting them for approval. At first, I was wary of this. He was always so harsh, but his criticisms have definitely helped over the past year. Not that I minded, eventually it just became second nature to me. And over time I found myself anticipating his replies, excited to learn something, or be praised when I did well, if you could call the way he said things praise.  
I run my fingers through my long blonde hair, my blue eyes lingering on the screen before it shut down. Gathering my phone and purse, I stand, turning to leave my office. Before I can take a few steps, my phone rings. I look at the screen, and notice Victor's name lit up above the answer button. I sigh.  
Oh no. Did I forget to finish something? I think as I swipe the screen to answer. "Hello?" I say tentatively.  
"You don't sound too happy to hear from me," the deep voice says matter-of-factly.  
I bite my lower lip, telling myself I should have tried to sound happier. "Oh, no, it isn't that. Is there a reason you called?"  
"I just got your proposal."  
Here we go…  
"It's good. You did well."  
I blink. "I did? I mean, thanks! Or, it was nothing." I smack my face. Lately I couldn't stop stumbling over my words when he called. How embarrassing.  
"What are you doing later?" He continues, seeming to ignore my slip up.  
"Huh? Oh! I'm done for the weekend. I was going to go home and relax."  
"If you don't have any plans, wait there. I'm leaving right now."  
I am taken aback by the sudden invite. "Oh, that's okay. I was just-"  
"You're not doing anything this weekend, right?"  
"R-right, but-"  
"Then wait there."  
"Could you at least tell me what you're planning?" I ask quickly.  
"Do you trust me so little that you have to ask such a thing?" He rebuts.  
"I… no, I trust you." I stutter slightly.  
"Alright. Then I will see you soon. Bye."  
Before I can get another word in, I hear my phone beep, signalling that he had hung up. I look at my blank phone screen, shake my head, and pocket my phone. There was no use in fighting him once he got this way, but I was sure he wouldn't be taking me anywhere awful. I would simply have to roll with the punches since it looked like my plans to relax had been foiled. I make my way to the front of the building and wait.  
After about ten minutes, a fancy black car pulls up in front of me. The driver steps out and walks around, opening the back passenger door. Once it is open, I can see that Victor is waiting inside, sitting behind the driver's seat already. I bow to the driver before sliding into the seat next to him and buckling my seatbelt. I wait for the car to start moving before turning to him.  
"So, now will you tell me what this is all about?" I say.  
He looks to me, his stoic expression as unreadable as ever. "Don't tell me you don't know what today is."  
I blink. "It's… Friday?" I know that answer is wrong, but that's the only one I have, other than the actual date.  
"You're so stupid sometimes."  
I huff, my cheeks turning pink. "Well you don't have to be so mean and secretive about it!"  
The corners of his lips curve up slightly at my reaction. I could tell he was really enjoying keeping me in the dark. The street lights illuminated his features, creating a soft glow over his black hair. The reflection in his grey eyes cause his gaze to feel as if it could pierce right through me.  
"It's been one year since your company and LFG started to work together. You've done a lot since then."  
My eyes widen. "Has it… already been a year?" Oh, leave it to him to remember that. You would think I would have too.  
He watches my expression, amused. "Yes. The fact that you've survived this long is an achievement on its own."  
Backhanded compliment. I'm used to it.  
"So, we should celebrate."  
My mind stops in its tracks. "We what?"  
"Don't worry. I've already made plans. Your company knows you won't be back until next week."  
"...you WHAT?!" I cover my mouth, the outburst startling me as much as it amused him, causing him to chuckle, which only made me even more flustered.  
"I told you, I made plans. Is that so hard to believe?" His face returns to its usual demeanor.  
"Well, no, but… a week? As in a full week?"  
"Yes." He replies curtly.  
"But… what could you have planned that would take an entire week?" My eyes widen as I have a sudden realization. I look out the window. The street signs weren't familiar to me. "Are we leaving town right now?!"  
"Yes. Don't worry about having to pack a bag. There's a suitcase for you in the back."  
My head whips back around to face him. "You PACKED me a SUITCASE?! You know this is basically kidnapping, right?"  
He raises a brow at me. "Are you going to be like this for the entire trip?"  
My face grows flush. I rub my cheeks, calming myself down. Then, another realization dawns on me, and I put my face in my hands. "I'm going to miss so much work next week…" my voice comes out muffled through my palms.  
"I already told you, your co-workers know that you will be gone. Stop worrying so much."  
I lean back in my seat, keeping my eyes closed. "Alright. Fine. Since there's no point in convincing you otherwise anyway. Could you at least tell me where we are going?"  
A definitive smirk crosses his mouth. "No."  
I roll my eyes. "Of course not."  
"We will be there in a few hours. So just relax. You did say you wanted to."  
"A FEW- you know what, it's fine. I'm fine. Relax, huh? What if I fall asleep on you? You won't prank me will you?"  
"It's barely past five and you're thinking of sleep?"  
"What else am I going to do in a car for a few hours?"  
He blinks, partially opening his mouth as if there was something on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to say. Instead, he smirks slightly. "Not much. Sleep if you want. Just don't get lazy on me."  
My head tilts slightly, but I dismiss his actions. Not sure I could sleep right now if I tried I'm so flustered… Even with these thoughts in my head, after a few moments I found myself drifting off to sleep.

I didn't sleep for long. Or at least, it didn't feel like I did. But I must have been more tired than I thought, because while I slept I had a strange dream. I could feel myself floating, and even though there wasn't any water around me, when I tried to move I felt as if I was wading through thick liquid. When I looked around, I could see a figure far in the distance coming towards me, seeming to walk on air.  
I open my mouth to call to him, but my voice seems to come in barely a whisper. "Where are we?"  
The figure stops. He's strangely blurry, but I can tell at least that it's definitely a man. I hear a voice in my head as if an echo. It sounds ominous. "Watch your step."  
And then I fall.

Gasping, I open my eyes. I look around, regaining my bearings and realizing I am still in Victor's car. I notice that I have fallen onto my side. When I turn my head to look up, I can see Victor's chiseled features looking down at me. I blush as I realize I'd fallen into his lap, but my half-awake self doesn't move.  
"Comfortable?" He asks.  
I blush. "I, er, hi." I move to sit up quickly. A short wave of dizziness hits me from moving so fast, and I have to steady myself.  
Victor reaches up for a moment, but stops when I seem fine. "You shouldn't move so fast like that. You could have waited another moment to wake up fully."  
I scrunch my nose at him. "Oh, miss me already?" I snap back at him. This seems to surprise him, which feels like a win for me.  
He looks away, glancing out the window. "We're almost here. You should fix yourself before we leave the car."  
Aaaand back to his usual self. That was short lived.  
I pull a small mirror out of my purse and make my hair look presentable again. When I put it away, I follow Victor's gaze out his window. In the distance, I can see water, and huge ships looming over the horizon. The car turns, driving towards them, and as it does, Victor turns to me.  
"Figured it out yet?" He asks.  
"Don't tell me. A cruise?" I respond.  
"You're not entirely stupid after all." He quips.  
I purse my lips. "You really know how to compliment a girl don't you?"  
"That wasn't a compliment."  
I shake my head. We spend a couple of minutes in silence as the driver brings the car up to a drop off spot near the ships. Their shadows stretch towards the car, kissing at it as the sun lowers behind them.  
I furrow my brow as the driver steps out. "Hang on, I thought cruises usually leave in the morning."  
"Not always." Victor replies.  
I shrug towards him as my door is opened. Victor opens and steps out of his own, not waiting for his driver to walk around. Seeing this, the driver retrieves two suitcases from the trunk of the car while Victor walks up to me. He gestures for me to start walking towards the ship with him. I open my mouth, about to ask if we should take the luggage, but as I do the chauffeur walks quickly ahead of us and up the ramp, answering my question for me. I follow quietly, enamoured by the sheer size of the ship before me.  
After waiting behind a few people, we go to check in, stepping up to a professional looking woman behind what looks like a podium with a computer glued on top of it. She looks up and smiles at us.  
"Passports please." She says cheerfully.  
I look to Victor. "Uh, I don't keep my passport on at all times."  
He scoffs, pulling two passports from his pocket. "Don't look so flustered. You just composed yourself."  
"I… but you… how?" I am bewildered as he hands the woman his passport, and then a passport that is very clearly mine. I shut my mouth, intent on interrogating him the moment we got on the ship, not wanting to make a scene here.  
The chauffeur sets the bags down next to the podium while the woman types a few things into the computer. He bows slightly to us before walking back down the ramp. The woman hands our passports back to Victor after a minute, along with two room keys.  
"Alright, you're all set! We can have someone bring your bags to your room if you like." She smiles.  
"Thank you." Victor responds politely. He turns his chin to me slightly. "Let's go."  
He walks into the ship without waiting for me to reply. I give one last suspicious glance to the suitcases before hurrying after him. His stride is longer than mine, so I have to move a bit more hurriedly to keep up. I look around as we walk, marvelling in the extravagance of the ship. A large chandelier hung at its center, with a ballroom-style floor below it, and a stage for a band, with rooms all along the edge of the ship. I assume the restaurants and other amenities are on the upper floors.  
Victor leads me towards the front of the ship, passing by room after room. I feel like we are going to walk for a long time, but after just a minute he stops in front of a door, pulling out one of the room keys. I notice that he hasn't given me one yet.  
"Um, Victor, shouldn't I go to my room now too?"  
The door beeps, unlocking. He turns the knob and pushes it open. "What are you talking about. This is your room."  
I perk up. "Oh, well why didn't you say so sooner!" I bow to him for holding the door before walking inside.  
The room is huge. To my left is a decently sized kitchen with a stove, fridge, and plenty of counter space. To my right is a small restroom. In front of me, just past the kitchen, a living area, with a three-seat couch to the left and a flat screen TV mounted to the wall on my right. There are also two closed doors, one on the left next to the couch and one on the right by the TV. Along the back wall is a long window showing the ocean.  
I stop at the line between the kitchen and living room. He still didn't give me my room key. As I'm thinking this, I hear the door click shut behind me. I turn back, and sure enough, Victor is standing behind me in the room. My words get caught in my throat as what is happening hits me.  
He steps up to me. "You're blocking the walkway."  
"But… this is my room?"  
"You're so slow sometimes. This room is for both of us."  
For what felt like the hundredth time today, I feel my cheeks heat up. "S-sorry?"  
He points to the doors on either side of the room. "There are two bedrooms here. Calm down."  
I exhale, not realizing I had been holding my breath. "Two, right. Don't scare me like that!"  
He smirks. "A year of working with me and you still are so naive."  
My brow furrows. "What's that supposed to mean!"  
"Nothing, nothing. You're still in my way."  
I huff, but step back so he can move past me. He goes to one of the doors, opening and peering in before shutting the door again. He walks across the room, doing the same to the other room. Once he is seemingly satisfied, he looks to me.  
"You can choose which room you want. The one to the right is the master, though."  
"I can take the smaller room. You did pay for this after all, you should have the other room." There's no way I'm going to let you hold anything over my head, even if it's just a room.  
"You don't need to be humble." He replies.  
"Really, I'm fine with it." I respond quickly.  
"Hm." He nods. "Well, they will have started dinner by now. Our luggage will be here afterwards, so you'll have to wear that for now."  
I look down at my clothes. "What's wrong with this?"  
"Nothing, but they could be nicer. Anyway, let's go." He walks to the door, opening it and waiting for me.  
That jerk! And he still has my room key. I doubt he'd give it to me right now. I should eat anyway…  
I somewhat reluctantly follow him out the door. As we walk through the ship, I decide to try to be a bit more bold.  
"How did you get my passport, anyway?"  
"Does it matter?" He glances to me.  
"Well, yeah, it does! I keep it at home. And you've never been to my apartment without me there."  
"But your co-workers have." He responds without hesitating.  
"My co… no way! So when you asked me…" my mind suddenly ran through the past week, as if it were on a film reel.  
Victor had asked me to do two proposals that week instead of one as he normally did. I was becoming so swamped with work that I had to start asking my employees and co-workers to run my normal errands for me. They were okay with it, but now that I thought about it, they did almost seem too okay with it. Well, except when I sent them to LFG, but that's just because they weren't fond of seeing Victor. I knew he could be harsh at times, but it had to be done.  
Other than that, there was one day that I had to ask one of them if they might pick up some groceries and take them to my apartment. Victor had added a few errands to my list, and I had no time to do so myself. Which means…  
"Are you telling me the entire last week was planned so you could set this up in secret?!" A few other passengers look our way, and I duck behind Victor slightly, hiding my face.  
"If I had told you, you would have asked me not to."  
"That's not the point. Wait, did you even read the proposals?"  
"I might have skimmed them." He smirks.  
I cross my arms as we walk the rest of the way in relative silence. The ship was growing more crowded by the minute, and I was thankful that we were actually one of the earlier passengers to board, as the restaurant Victor brought me to was only mildly crowded. Even so, it was definitely fancier looking than most places I have been to before.  
Victor flashes his ID to the server, and we are seated quickly. I have a feeling that most of the people working here know who he is. I follow him to a table. He pulls out one of the chairs, and I reach for the other one.  
"What are you doing?" He asks coldly.  
"I was going to… sit over here?"  
"Don't be so dense. Sit in this one."  
I know you're trying to be a gentleman but wow you have a backhanded way of doing things.  
"Ah, alright, fine." I shuffle over and sit as he pushes the chair in for me.  
Menus are placed on the table as Victor sits in his own chair. I pick one up and open it. As I do Victor speaks up.  
"Don't worry about looking at the prices. The meals are complimentary."  
I perk up instantly. "Really? Anything on the menu?"  
"Try not to get too greedy."  
"...right."  
I rifle through the menu, deciding to get myself the steak dinner. We order and the server promptly takes our menus. I look to Victor, half expecting him to say something, or at least explain himself a bit better, but he sips on a glass of Brandy and looks out the window.  
Is he really planning on being quiet this entire time?  
"Are you going to stare at me through the entire dinner?" He looks at me without turning his head.  
I've been caught! Crap, say something.  
I clear my throat. "Er, well, I know you didn't really read the proposals, but I thought we could talk about who to bring in for the documentary. There are a few teachers I have written about, and-"  
"Really? Your plan is to talk about work? Can't you think of something better to talk about right now?" His tone seems to cut through the air like a knife.  
"Shouldn't we? We're going to be gone for a week." I respond adamantly.  
"There's no need. Goldman has it handled."  
"Right, second in command." I sigh. "Okay then. What do you want to talk about?"  
He seems to think for a few seconds. "What's your favorite drink?"  
I blink. "You mean like soda?"  
He shakes his head, gesturing to his cup of Brandy. "Alcohol."  
I pause, then bring a hand to my face as I can't help but chuckle.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Well, I guess I just never expected you to ask something so minor." I smile at him.  
His eyes narrow at me. "You're the one that wanted to talk."  
I nod. "You're right, you're right. Well… I don't know. You'll think it's childish."  
"Try me."  
I sigh. "Fine… well, I guess I like… Fireball."  
He seems to smile. "You're right, that does sound childish. You're not 21 anymore."  
"I know that!" I huff, flustered. "Jeez, you're the one that asked."  
He chuckles with my response.  
"Why… did you ask, anyway?" I say, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
"No reason, really."  
"Really? None at all?" I raise a quizzical brow at him.  
"You wanted to talk. Or were you just trying not to embarrass yourself when you have nothing to say?"  
I open my mouth, but close it. He got me there. Over the past year it had gotten increasingly easier to talk to him, but there were still times I found myself struggling to think of what to say. Even now, I knew if I tried to add anything else, I would simply stumble over my words.  
Thankfully, the server approaches our table with food just as I thought this. I bow to him as our food is served. In front of me, my steak and veggies look amazing. I am also served a glass of red wine. I take a small sip, and delight in the bitter sweetness of this particular brand. I gaze across the table, and notice that Victor had apparently ordered the same thing, aside from the wine. I can't help but smirk at our surprisingly similar taste. Of course, I'm sure he eats like this all the time, whereas I'm lucky to have it once a month, if I let myself indulge.  
We eat in silence, but at this point I don't mind. The food is, of course, delicious, and seems to melt in my mouth. Victor, I presume, is equally as pleased, but I couldn't tell by his demeanor. He is always so hard to read, except when we are alone. He seems to drop his guard a bit more when it's just me. Or perhaps I'm simply imagining it? In any case, I am thankful for this opportunity, but I hope that the entire trip isn't so awkward.  
We finish our meals and stand to leave. As we are heading to the exit, Victor pauses.  
"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." He turns to the front server without waiting for my response.  
Did he always plan things like this? I shake my head and start walking again.  
Once I am a few places ahead of him, I glance back. I notice he is shaking hands with the server before turning towards me. Quickly, I ship my head back around and start walking again, hoping he didn't notice that I checked on him. Within a few seconds he has easily caught up with me, and we walk side by side back to the room.  
When we arrive, we find that our bags are sitting just outside the door. Several other doors along the corridor also have their own suitcases and bags neatly stacked and ready to be brought inside. I'm grateful that the people working on this cruise seem to be making things nice and easy for us. Victor opens the door, and I pick up one of the suitcases.  
"What are you doing? That one's mine." He scoffs.  
"Oh, okay." I set it in the doorway and reach for mine.  
"Don't strain yourself. Just go inside, I'll get it." He gestures slightly with his chin.  
"I can carry it, it's not a problem."  
"And what are you going to do if you hurt yourself?"  
I sigh. "Do you really want to carry it for me?"  
He looks away slightly. "I'm only doing it because if I don't your clumsiness will get you hurt. Just go inside already."  
I set the bag down. "Okay then. Well thank you anyway."  
I step over his bag, as I had left it in my way. The doorway is a bit tight, so I have to brush against Victor to get past him. When my clothes brushed against his, I was suddenly strangely aware of how quiet his breath was. It was almost as if he was holding it in while he waited for me to pass. I walk into the living area and sit on the couch while he got the suitcases inside. He sets mine down just inside of the room I had picked, and takes his to the room that had been decided for him. He looks out through his door after a second.  
"Why are you just sitting there? You know it is late, right?"  
I scrunch my nose at him. "Wouldn't you like to know. Actually, I'm not entirely sure why I sat down, since I was just waiting for my suitcase." I stand, brushing my pants before turning towards my room.  
"...you're so strange sometimes. Get some rest, we should have plenty to do tomorrow."  
I glance back and stick out my tongue. "Sure DAD. Whatever you say." I snicker.  
He narrows his eyes at me, then shakes his head and shirts his door without another word. I give myself a high five as I walk into my room to turn in for the night. I decide to shuffle through the suitcase before heading to bed to see what he decided to pack for me. As I rifle through the outfits, I realize one important detail.  
They are all new. Every outfit, every item in this suitcase, is brand new. He sent someone to my house for my passport, but didn't get any of my clothes to bring. Most of these outfits are dresses, with the exception of the night clothes, which looked so fluffy and comfortable, with a long sleeve shirt and long pants. Even the underwear was new! I felt my face grow red as I realize that he either picked these himself or had to send someone to buy them.  
I pull out the pajamas and hastily shut the suitcase. That man, I swear…! I slip them on. A perfect fit. I'm sure he got my measurements from a friend as well.  
With all of these thoughts swimming in my head, I lay down and try to fall asleep.

I'm floating through the Abyss again. This time, a path appears before me, I extend one of my legs, bust barely able to gain purchase on the edge of the path. The emptiness around me isn't dark this time, but seems to swirl with pastel colors. I wish I could focus on them, but all I can really see is the cobblestones laid out before me, giving me only one direction to go. I sigh, and start walking.  
As I follow the path, my surroundings seem to change. I soon find myself walking through a light forest, and then a rural area, with a few houses sprinkled here and there. The environment is pretty, but I can't help but feel as if I'm lost, and that this isn't where I'm supposed to be.  
I reach a small bridge, with a brooke flowing below it. I start to take a step onto it, but pause. Something in my mind is telling me that this isn't the way.  
But this is the only way, isn't it?  
"I told you to watch your step. Why aren't you listening!"  
A familiar voice suddenly erupts from right behind me. I swirl around in my surprise, and lose my footing, stepping backwards onto the bridge before tripping, and finding myself falling off of the side. My eyes dart frantically around for something to grab on, and time seems to slow down. I try to get a look at who the voice belonged to, but I couldn't see anyone there. Just before I hit the water, everything goes black.


	2. Into the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters are off, and ready to start the vacation. However, arriving at their first destination is the easy part. What could be waiting for MC? And why does everyone seem so... Jealous?
> 
> ~I am continuously inspired to write because of the folks in this discord: https://discord.gg/ydfGpzq  
> Feel free to join, and see their work too! (18+)~

THWACK!  
I bolt up with a start as my body hits the floor. The wind is knocked out of me, and I find myself gasping for air as I look at the ceiling. My back seems to groan at me as the pain from the fall sets in. I suddenly hear quick movements outside my door, and a sharp knock.  
"Frost, are you okay?" His tone seems lighter, and genuinely worried.  
I struggle to speak as I continue to try to regain the oxygen that was lost. "Ah… yeah… I'm fine…"  
Just then, the door clicks open, and Victor steps into my room. "You're too quiet. And… what are you doing on the floor?"  
I inhale, and then exhale deeply. "I said I'm fine. Fell out of bed."  
He sighs. "Idiot. You need to be more careful." He shakes his head.  
"Really. I'm fine." I reach up and use the bed to pull myself to a stand.  
Victor turns his head to the side. "Whatever. Well, since I'm here, I should tell you the shower is in my room. So, you should go while I'm not there."  
I stop, looking around my room, and realize there isn't a bathroom in here. There isn't even a sink that I can wash my face with. "Of course, the master bath. But isn't there a bathroom next to the kitchen?"  
He scoffs. "If you had bothered to look you would have seen that it's too small to have a shower. Hurry up. And try not to hurt yourself again." He turns, shutting the door behind him.  
I sigh and gather my clothes and hairbrush. The weather outside looks sunny and warm through my window, so I decide to grab a light sundress from my suitcase. I hesitate before taking one of the undergarment sets, knowing that I couldn't just wear the same pair all week. After some deliberation, I settle on a simple white bra with a small bow in front, and white panties with lace trim. I carry my things across the living room and to his room. Before entering, I glance to the kitchen, where I see Victor set out a couple of plates and glasses on the kitchen table. I shake my head and enter his room, intending to shower quickly, and spending maybe five minutes actually in the shower. I dry myself off and slip on the panties and bra, then put the dress over my head. It was mainly white, with light blue hibiscus flowers printed on the lower half. Even without wind to make it flutter, it flowed effortlessly around me. My hair is wrapped in the towel I used to help it dry while I go to the mirror. I put on a light layer of makeup, and once I am satisfied with my look, I let down my hair and brush it out. It is still fairly wet, but I don't mind; I figure I can fix it into twintails before we head out. I gather my things and leave Victor's room.  
A delicious scent immediately fills my nose. I look over to the table, where I see pancakes, bacon, and eggs, along with two glasses of orange juice next to a half-filled pitcher. Victor sat facing me, his food untouched, though by the steam coming off of it I could assume that it had only recently arrived. I was glad that I'd decided to shower quickly, as I didn't want to think about what he might say if I made him wait too long.  
He says nothing as I approach the table and take a seat, but I can't help but feel his eyes are locked on me the entire time. When I look at him, I notice that he's not all gussied up in a suit and tie like he was yesterday. He wore a light blue button down shirt, and black slacks. Still not entirely casual, but it was an interesting change to what I was used to him wearing.  
"So, is it your turn to stare at me all meal long?" I smirk as I decide to break the silence, taking this opportunity to tease him a bit.  
His eyes seem to scan me one more time before he moves his focus to the food on the table. "Don't flatter yourself. I was making sure that the outfit fit you properly."  
I raise a brow, doubtful of his excuse, but decide not to press the matter further. He seems to not want to as well, as he begins to eat now that I've sat down. I eat as well, eager to get on with the day. We finish quickly and gather the plates, setting them on the counter so that the maids can easily gather them when they make their rounds. We each grab a room key off of the counter. Victor pockets his and pulls out his phone.  
Huh, checking messages already. Wait… My phone's been on silent this whole time!  
I hastily grab my purse, retrieving my phone and checking the lock screen. 3 missed calls. 4 missed messages. Well, that's not too bad. I unlock the phone and check the messages.  
1 from Kiro.  
3 from Gavin.  
I check the calls. 3 from Gavin.  
Why is he suddenly messaging me so much?  
Then, it dawns on me. I check my wrist. A golden chain bracelet hangs delicately near my palm, with a small, shimmering ginko leaf attached to it.  
...oh no.  
I go back to the messages, hoping that maybe he had just wanted to take me somewhere and that everything was actually fine.

7:36 PM  
"Your tracker alerted me that you're leaving town. Let me know if you're fine, okay?"  
10:42 PM  
"Hey, you're not home, are you alright??"  
4:02 AM  
"I'm coming after you if you don't respond by morning."

Well… things could be worse. I check the time on my phone.  
9:41 AM  
Crap!  
I write a text to him as quickly as I can.  
"I'm fine, really! My phone was on silent. I swear I'm okay!"  
As I hit sent I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Victor looking at me, his expression still calm, but with a hint of worry.  
"Did something happen?" He asks.  
"O-oh! Uh, no, I just forgot to message someone earlier." I swallow, trying but desperately failing to look fine.  
"You're a terrible liar." He responds solemnly. He glances at my wrist, and I automatically look too. "You keep looking at this. Is it special?"  
I lift my wrist so that we both have a clearer look at the jewelry. I hadn't realized that I'd never told him after all this time. Well, it never seemed important enough to talk about, and besides, Victor was a man of business most of the time. Why would I tell him something as personal as the fact that a good friend of mine has been literally tracking me for over a year now in order to ensure my protection? It's just not something that would come up in a casual conversation.  
"This, well… a friend of mine gave it to me."  
"You wear something every day that was simply from a friend?" His eyes narrow, and I can feel almost as if there's a bit of pain in them.  
"I, er, uh…"  
"You're too hesitant to talk about it. Is something wrong with this bracelet?" He continues to press questions.  
Should I tell him? He is my boss, but…  
I look away from him. I feel like I should at least give him some information, but at the same time, what would he think if he knew I had a tracker on me all this time? He'd probably think I'm crazy, or stupid for using something like that.  
After what felt like forever, he backed up, standing straight. "Fine. You don't have to tell me. We're going to run out of time if we stay like this. Let's get going."  
He spoke the same way he always did, but for some reason I felt a sting from the words he said. I nod, and though I know he wants to go, I request a moment to fix my hair, to which he lets out a grunt, obliging. I take a moment to tie my hair into low hanging twintails, making sure they are even before we leave. Though Victor was agitated, he waited patiently for me to finish. I follow him out the door, and make sure to take my phone off of silent before I pocket it into my purse.   
We head to the side of the boat, where it looked like they were just about ready to let passengers off. I noticed that Victor still hadn't told me where we were going. I could ask him, but it looks like I'll find out soon enough. I decide that waiting patiently is the better option right now, as it felt like there was still tension from me not telling him fully about the bracelet. I find myself fiddling with it absentmindedly.  
Suddenly, I feel my hand taken by Victor, who had stepped closer to me. I'm surprised by the sudden touch. "Hey, what's up?"  
"The gangway will open soon. I don't need you getting lost with this many people around." His gaze stays on the opening gateway, and he starts walking once it is accessible, forcing me to follow with my hand locked in his.  
"Wha- but where are we going?!" I try to pull back slightly to get him to stop, but he keeps moving.  
He slows down his pace once we've crossed the gangway, now that there was apparently less of a chance for me to get lost, if that was possible with him keeping an eye on me. He pulls out his phone, contacting a driver for us. I open my mouth to interrupt him, when my phone goes off. I pull it out, and notice Gavin's name pop up on the screen. I move to tell Victor, but decide to just take the call, not wanting to have to explain that before I had a chance to talk with him. I turn away from Victor and take the call.  
'Hello, Gavin?"  
"Hey," I hear his voice on the other end. "You're really okay? You're suddenly so far away. Why did you just go off like that?"  
"About that. It looks like Victor had planned a trip for me. I didn't know about it until last night."  
"Oh, really? That's why you couldn't respond last night?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and I could tell what he meant.  
"It's not like that! My phone was on silent, that's all!" I huff.  
"Calm down, I'm just teasing you. Just, keep me updated, alright? I'd hate for… you to get hurt."  
The way he paused mid-sentence made me pause as well. Did he mean to say something else?  
"Well anyway," he continues, "I'm sure you have plans today. I'll let you go."  
A sigh of relief brushes passed my lips. "Thanks. And don't worry. I'll be fine."  
"I'll believe you for now. Bye."  
"Bye!"  
Click.  
Victor taps my shoulder as I put my phone away. I turn to him, expecting him to ask me who I was talking to. Instead, he says, "The driver is out front. We should get going."  
I pause before nodding. "Right, lead the way!"  
The supposed taxi he had called was a high class black car. Of course, I would have been surprised if he had gotten anything else, knowing him, but it was still too fancy for me to ride in. As I look around, I see a sign that says "Welcome to Osaka!"  
Oh my gosh, we're in Japan!  
Once I come to this realization, I spend the entire car ride with my eyes glued to the window, soaking in all the sights as quickly as I can. I had wanted to go to Japan for a long time, and there was no doubt in my mind that Victor figured this out easily, either when he listened to one of my rantings, or through a friend, similarly to how he obtained my passport. Even so, with where we were I hardly cared about that right now. I watched the hustle and bustle of the town, people on bikes and cars alike going to and fro about their day. There were vendors, restaurants, and businesses peppering the streets.  
Throughout the day, we went to several places. It felt like there was hardly a moment to rest. With each new sight my energy was renewed, adrenaline fueling my excitement. Victor took me to a museum, and a palace, and then to a Japanese garden. The museum was full of fine art of all kinds to marvel at. I didn't take Victor as the type to look at these things, but I thought it interesting all the same. The palace was strange to me, but I could appreciate the work put into building the architecture. And the Japanese garden was so lovely. Most of the flowers were in bloom, causing many colors and scents to swirl around me. I made sure that between each one, we tried some local snacks as there was no way I was going to miss out on that. And through my silly requests, Victor obliged; even when I found a stand that sold cream puffs with green tea fillings. I felt like a kid in a candy store, getting whatever I wanted.  
As we walk through the garden, clouds start to appear in patches across the sky. They are few and far between, but I notice Victor checking the weather on his phone as the clouds congregate a bit more. He lets out a soft "hm." Before putting his phone back into his pocket. We walk for a while longer before he stops me in front of a wooden bench that has several vines twisting through the back.  
He gestures for me to sit down. "Wait here for a moment. I want to do something before we head back."  
I tilt my head slightly. "Aw, are you worried for me? I can keep walking, if that's why. And the shop isn't too far away." I smile innocently.  
He shakes his head. "Don't be stupid. Just wait here."  
I can't help but giggle at the way he responded almost too quickly. I nod and take a seat, watching him walk towards the building that I mentioned. I lean back, finding shapes in the clouds overhead to try and bide my time well. I close my eyes as a breeze caresses my face, taking in the cool air and soft scents of the flowers around me.  
It isn't long before Victor returns. I hear his footsteps, and sit up straight. When I open my eyes, he is standing in front of me, his tall frame casting a shadow over my face. He holds out a small box to me.  
"Huh, what's this?" I ask quizzically.  
He doesn't bother to answer the question. "Take it."  
I hesitate, but take the box from his hand, giving him one more glance before focusing on it. The box is small and black, and I'm certain it is a jewelry box. My suspicions are confirmed when I open it. Inside is a bracelet, deep blue gems are embedded all around it with silver encircling each one. It's a simple design, but looks extravagant. I look back up at him. The moment I do, he looks away, acting as if he'd been looking at a flower nearby.  
"What's this about?" I ask. I'm certain it's because of the bracelet Gavin gave me, but I want to see how he will respond.  
He clicks his tongue once. "You always wear the same thing. If you're going to do that, it should be something nicer."  
Nicer than a golden chain?  
I decide to humor him. "What if I think this is nice too?" I wave my wrist at him, causing the ginkgo leaf to sway.  
He seems to glare at the bracelet for a split second. "Silver looks better on you." He says curtly.  
I decide that it would be best not to press the matter further. I smile at him. "Thank you. To be honest, I do like silver a bit better."  
I start to fumble with the golden bracelet, putting it into my purse. This will at least still keep it close for now. But I am safe here, I don't know why I'm still worried.  
As I begin putting the silver bracelet on, Victor reaches out and helps me before I can protest. "You're impossible sometimes. It goes on like this."  
His nimble fingers deftly clasp the bracelet. It fits perfectly around my wrist. I hold it into the light and admire it for a moment. A part of me wants to giggle, though. It feels as if Victor is jealous of Gavin. Still, I do appreciate this token.  
Victor holds a hand out to me to help me up. I take it, bowing slightly before standing. Once I'm fully to a stand, I realize that Victor is closer to me than I previously thought. When I look up to him, our faces are only a few inches away. At first, I'm not sure how to react, and I find myself looking into his eyes. Their silver hue seems accentuated in this lighting, and I feel as if in this moment he can see into my soul. My breath catches in my throat, and without realizing, my cheeks turn a light shade of pink. My eyes widen as he moves closer.  
Is he…!  
I feel his hand brush over my hair. He takes a step back, a small leaf in his palm. I blink, the leaf taking its time to register in my mind.  
"You should pay more attention." He says.  
"I… oh, r-right. How long has that been there." I need to calm down. Of course he wasn't making a move! Maybe I really am a dummy.  
"The entire time." He says matter-of-factly. I swear I see him smile as he makes his comment.  
I cover my eyes with a hand. "The whole time? And you only just now did something?" I perk out through my fingers.  
"You're not very smart, so I have to amuse myself somehow. Come on, we should head back to the ship. It'll be leaving port again tonight." He turns away, expecting me to follow.  
I move to walk next to him. "You don't think there's going to be a storm, do you?"  
"I wouldn't be too worried about it. We will be fine on the ship anyway."  
I glance up to the sky again, then look down. "Yeah, of course."  
The sun is still peeking through the clouds as we board the cruise ship. I follow Victor to the upper deck. We walk to the front of the ship, where there's an Olympic sized pool, along with a bar that overlooks the bow. Even with the changing weather the pool is full of all kinds of people. Victor takes a seat at the bar, and I follow.  
"We won't be able to swim today, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the view." He gestures to the city. Flecks of light have started to appear on the buildings, making for a rather pretty sight.  
I nod. "It's very nice. We should probably head in if it's going to rain, though."  
"We have time." He brushes my comment off. "Would you like a drink? You said you like Fireball, right?"  
Hm. One drink won't hurt.  
"I do. Just a small glass, though."  
The bartender serves each of us. Victor with his usual glass of Brandy, and me with my Fireball. The strong scent of cinnamon fills my nose as I take a small sip. I didn't drink often, but the slight burn felt like a warm welcome compared to the darkening sky. Plus, this will definitely help me unwind after all the walking we have done today. I'm sure Victor feels similarly, if not the same. As hard as he is to read, I find myself wishing I could.  
As I think this, a low rumble emanates from the clouds in the distance. I stand, setting my cup down as I look to the sky. The clouds that were a light grey were now darkening and growing rapidly. After watching for a moment, I see a flash burst from the cloud cluster. There was no doubt in my mind now that a storm was approaching. I turn to Victor, who was paying no mind to the looming storm.  
"Hey, you know what? I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'm going to head to the room." I smile to him, somewhat convincingly.  
He peers at me from over his glass. "You're heading inside? I suppose I'll have to come with you."  
I wave my hands before he stands. "Oh no! That's okay! You seem to be enjoying yourself. I'll just go on my own. It'll be boring for you anyway."  
He is silent for a moment. "Alright, I'll be in soon though."  
I take a step back, watching him for a moment to see if he was actually staying or planning to come with me. I bow to him and head to the side of the ship where we had emerged, leaving what was left in my glass behind with Victor. I had been tempted to finish it, but I would rather be inside right now.  
As I reach the handle on the door that would grant me the safety of the ship, a strong gust of wind blows from behind me. I am forced to hold my dress down, for fear that it will suddenly billow upward and expose me to those nearby. I sigh in relief when it subsides, allowing me to use my hands once more. I reach for the handle again, when a voice I didn't expect to hear comes from behind me.  
"Hey, I finally caught up to you."  
I twirl around, and Gavin stands before me. I back up, only to find my back pressed against the wall of the ship. I don't bother trying to compose myself right away. This is a shocking moment, it's only natural that I'm surprised.  
"Gavin?! What are you doing here?"  
"You said you were fine, but I told you I'd protect you. Hard to do that when you're so far away." His hands are on his hips, and I can't help but feel like he's looking at me as if I'm a child needing to be followed.  
"I appreciate the effort, but honestly, I'm fine. I'm sure I can get along without getting hurt for a few days."  
"I'm sure you can, but I'd rather be safe than sorry. Besides, vacation's are more fun when you're not alone, right?"  
I blush slightly. "Oh, well, I'm not alone, though. I was invited by Victor. It's only natural that he came too."  
Gavin's brow furrows. A breeze moves his dark brown hair across his face, enhancing his emotion. His golden eyes look at me with a hint of agitation.  
"You didn't say that when I called you."  
My eyes widen. "I didn't? I'm… sorry? I guess I should have. I did mention that he planned the trip, but I didn't think you would come all this way thinking I was alone."  
He sighs. "Well, I'm here now. I'll just be around, alright? Maybe we can do something together when you have free time?"  
I nod. At this point I would feel rude if I were to ask him to go all the way home now that he's here. "Okay, we can try to do something, at least."  
A bright flash blinds me for a split second. I jump, smacking my head against the wall. A heavy rumble follows, and I instinctively reach for the handle. But Gavin reacts quicker than me, reaching out and taking my wrist.  
"Hey, are you alright?" He asks with genuine concern.  
"I'm fine. I j-just need to go to my room. Please tell me this storm isn't you."  
He shakes his head. "No, there's no need for me to make a storm right now. Come in, I'll help you to your room."  
I quickly protest. "I can get there on my own! I'm fine. No need to worry."   
I fumble with the handle before finally getting the door open. When another streak of lightning crosses the sky, I move from a brisk walk to a near sprint, leaving Gavin behind on the upper deck. Or so I thought. Not a moment later and I feel his hand on my wrist, slowing me down.  
"Let me help you." He says firmly. "I can see that you're scared."  
I shake my head fervently. "I can handle this on my own." Then a thought dawns on me. I stop walking, and turn to him. "You don't have anywhere nearby to stay, do you?"  
"I'm more worried about you right now. I can handle myself when I need to." He smiles softly.  
I sigh. My body is shaking slightly, but I force myself to be composed. "I don't want to, but I can't have you going out in a storm like that. So… you can come with me until it subsides. But that's it okay!"  
He seems relieved. "Alright, deal."  
I turn from him and lead him to the room. I hope Victor doesn't kill me for this.  
As I unlock the door, Gavin looks to the bracelet on my wrist. "Hey, you're not wearing the bracelet I gave you."  
My face grows hot with how direct he is. I push open the door and let him inside before shutting it behind us. "Oh, yeah, well I have it in my purse. Victor got this one for me."  
Gavin says something under his breath. I can't make it out, but it's clear that he is peeved. He walks past the kitchen and takes a seat at the table. I start to follow, when I notice something on the countertop. A large bottle, with a deep red bow wrapped around the neck. I pick it up and read the label.  
Fireball, seriously? I said I like it, but is he thinking I will drink all of this?  
A flash of light just outside the window causes me to set the bottle down a little harder than I'd have liked to. Luckily it doesn't crack. Gavin stands up, but I lift a hand to him.  
"I'm fine. I was just… thinking about having a drink. Do you like… Fireball?"  
He shakes his head. "You go ahead. You look like you need it."  
I shrug, but take a shaking hand and grab a glass. The bottle opens with a satisfying crack. I pour what looks like an okay amount and drink it quickly. I pour another small glass and take it with me to the table, sitting across from Gavin. I take a small sip, already feeling a little easier as the first bit I drank made its way through my system.  
"I'm not sure how long you can actually stay here," I say finally. "Victor will probably be back soon."  
"So you two are sharing a room now too?" His voice raises slightly, and I cringe.  
"Yes. Well no! We have our own rooms. We share the kitchen and living room." Gosh I sound so stupid. "The point is that I don't want him getting the wrong idea."  
"But you don't mind it when I do?"  
The words cut through the air. "That's not what I meant. Why would you get the wrong idea anyway? He's my boss."  
"Your boss, that you're sharing a room with. And receiving jewelry from. And going on luxurious trips with."  
"I told you it's not like that! And you gave me jewelry too!"  
"I'm sure it was for the same reason, right?" It feels as if his sarcasm could hit me across the face.  
As if on cue, lightning flashes again, and this time the thunder rumbles almost immediately after. I stand the moment it hits. Why am I getting so upset over this?  
"Why are you acting like this? You're not my dad, you know." It felt childish to say, but I didn't know what else to say. I pick up my glass and finish it. "I'm going to take a shower. Or is that not okay either?"  
He looks up to me, his eyes filled with a mix of surprise and anger. He takes a deep breath in, then releases it. "You're right. I'm not here to control your life. But I am here to help." He moves to a stand.  
"Yeah, well I don't need it." I turn away and walk quickly into the master bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I bury my face in my hands, leaning against the door.   
Why am I acting like this? I shake my head. It's too late now to think about that. I step into the bathroom and turn on the bath. Hopefully this will help clear my head…  
Sinking into the steaming water, I allow my mind to wander, going over what has just happened. I know I shouldn't stay here long, but I take my time, washing my body carefully. I start to imagine what might happen if Victor comes back and Gavin is still in the living room.  
I wonder if Victor will be as jealous as Gavin seems to be right now?  
My mind does a play-by-play of the possible scenario. Victor walks in, and notices Gavin sitting nonchalantly at the kitchen table. He would be surprised, and then irate. He would grab Gavin and force him to leave.  
No… that doesn't sound like Victor at all.  
Maybe Gavin will leave before Victor gets back. Victor will enter the suite, and everything will look normal, aside from my empty cup on the table. He'll head to bed, and I'll sneak out and back to my room.  
Or maybe…  
My eyes close as the alcohol in my system takes over. I can hear a door handle turning, feeling the pressure of the room change as someone enters, but I'm not going to move. There's a body looming over me. I hesitate, allowing my eyes to flutter open and see the blurry image of a man standing next to the tub. I can only assume that it's Victor in the room with me. He leans forward, his hand reaching into the water to touch my exposed body, starting at my knee, but moving gradually upwards.  
Our eyes lock, and he leans down to kiss me.


End file.
